Alphadimension Terraria: Surprise Future
by StirDrem
Summary: Terra, a girl who one day suddenly fell from the sky, claims to be Noire and Neptune's daughter. Meanwhile, the Hyperdimension is now plagued with a new type of virus that threaten the fate of humanity. Who is this girl and what will happen to the Hyperdimension? (Set after VII) Arc 1: A guest from the sky
1. Prologue

**Hello guys, it's me Stir Drem again. This is gonna be my second fanfic, and may or may not relate to the first one. Don't worry though, i will still complete the first one. I just want to get this idea out of my head. Sorry for the short chapter again.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Somewhere unknown_

* * *

"You need to go! Now! Only you can do this!" A girl wearing green jacket was fighting a horde of monsters. Around them were destroyed building and debris. The sky was dark, and it had cracks on it.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Another girl yelled.

"The portal can only send one person! Do it!"

"NOOOOO!" She yelled as the green jacket girl pushed her into the portal as it closed.

She sighed with relieve, "I'm sorry. The future is now in your hand, **Terra**."

"Now bring it on you monsters!" She yelled as she made her way into the horde.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Gamindustri_

Up in the sky, a crack appeared, coming out of it is a girl. Her hair is a mix of colors, part of it is black, part of it is lilac. She had one long ponytail, her hair was tied with a black and blue ribbon, a D-pad shaped clip on her head and also short bangs that reach her shoulders. She was wearing a blue shirt, and a purple and black jacket, with white lines running across it. She also wore a white skirt, with pink lines run side way, and a belt on her hip, straping something like a container. On her left wrist was a device that resemble a gamepad, with 2 slots on it.

She fell down from the sky, and while she was falling, she noticed 2 silhouettes, one with lilac-colored hair, the other is raven-colored.

"Is that...?" She questioned herself.


	2. Author's Note

Erm... Hello guys, StirDrem here. I had a bit of problem when writing this story, and currently my computer has broken down, but this story isn't dead, I swear. Chapter 1 will come soon enough. I'm sorry for taking such a long time for this.


	3. A guest from the sky: New incomer

**Chapter one updated! I just had to rewrote some part to make it have more sense. Chapter 2 will come soon.**

* * *

Somewhere in Gamindustri, at the border between the land of Planeptune and Lastation, two familiar girls were walking, one with lilac-colored hair and 2 D-pad clips, and one with raven-colored hair tied up into pigtails with ribbons. It was the 2 countries' CPUs, Neptune and Noire. They were looking for something.

"Neptune, are you sure that it's here?" Noire asked with her arms crossed.

"Sure do. The quest marker said that it's here." Neptune answered.

"Why did you call me anyway? Can't you call Nepgear to go with you?"

"She totally wanted to hold onto my hand all the way, but she was going to hang out with Uni already, so I told her that I'll ask someone else to help me out, so she can enjoy her one-on-one time with your sis." She winked meaningfully.

"So that's why Uni was preparing herself today… What are we looking for anyway?" Noire then asked to the point.

"A monster!" Neptune answered excitedly.

"What?" Noire was confused.

"But it's not any run of the mill monster. The quest was an S-rank one and it said the monster is really bulky and strong. I can still totally deal with it myself, but I called you over just to make sure, in case I need some bait. Aaaand the monster is located between those two landmarks." She pointed just ahead of them.

"If you are defeated then don't call me out for help then."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" A yelling was heard.

The two girls stopped and looked around them.

"Wait... This feeling..." Noire realized something.

Then she looked up.

A girl fell onto her.

"Ahh... That was quite a painful landing. At least I've landed on something soft..." The girl looked at who she was sitting on. Noire faceplanted onto the ground, her hand was twitching.

"Nepu! A wild girl fell from the sky!" Neptune pointed at the girl.

"Ah! I'm sorry Oka...Noire-san! Are you ok?" She quickly got up and helped Noire.

"Why am I always the landing cuision for falling people...?"

"Are you some kind of alien that tries to take over Gamindustri?" Neptune said, then looked closer to the girl's outfit."You are totally copying our my style too! Are you going to kill us and then take our place?!"

"Let just say that I'm your biggest fan. And don't worry, I'm not planning to take over Gamindutri. It's belong to you CPUs after all."

"Hmm... So you are my fan, huh? Do you belong in that fanclub of mine?"

"What is your name then?"

"Call me Terra."

"Alright then, Terra. Now we need you to go back to your home. We are going to fight a pretty big monster here."

"Home, huh...?" Terra showed a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Terra, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll be going now."

Then she walked away. Or did she?

She followed them from behind, hiding behind trees as she went.

Then a roar was heard. They quickly ran to the source of the sound.

"Now then, let's see who can defeat the monster first then." Noire suggested and then transformed.

"Game on!" Neptune followed and transformed as well.

They flew to the place and saw a giant monster. It had a humanoid figure, and its arms were big. It has blue-colored armor around its body and was three times as tall as Purple Heart.

"I didn't expect it to be this big, but let's not waste anymore time!" Purple Heart said as she dashed into battle.

But the monster was proven too strong for them. It looked big but was very nimble. Every attack they tried to land on the monster, it either dodge or parry it then land a hit on them. They couldn't even scratch the monster.

"What kind of monster is this? We have never seen one like this!" Purple Heart said, breathing heavily.

"It's really similar to the "delusional monster" we have once fought before, but the same time it's not."

Suddenly, the monster appeared behind Black Heart and attemped to land a hit on her. Black Heart didn't notice, but Purple Heart quickly reacted by pushing Black Heart to the side, raising her katana trying to block the hit but it failed. The sword broke and the monster landed a direct hit onto Purple Heart. She was flung away and landed onto the ground, untransformed.

"Neptune!" Black Heart yelled.

Then, the monster attemped to hit Black Heart next.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaah!"

A similar voice was heard.

"Huh?" Black Heart looked and saw a girl apparently fall from the sky kicked the monster in the face. It stumbled back a bit, but quickly regained its stand.

"Are you ok, Noire-san?" The girl asked Noire.

"Hu-Huh? Yeah I'm fine…Why are you still here? I though we had told you to go back!"

"That's not important right now. Please take Neptune-san and get out of here! Leave the rest to me."

"I can't do that! That monster is too strong! We CPU can't even do anything to it, let alone you!"

"Just take Neptune-san to a safe place, and watch me."

Black Heart didn't understand what she was trying to do, but quickly put Neptune to a safe place.

"I didn't expect you have already spreaded at this point in time, but here we go!" The girl said.

She pulled the right side of her jacket aside, revealing a container of some sort. She opened it and took out a computer-chip-shaped item, with image of Purple Heart's face on it. She put her left hand in front of her, facing the device at herself. The monster attemped to attack her.

"Neptune-san!" She exclaimed, dodging the attack, then insert the chip into the first slot of the device.

 **PURPLE HEART!**

A silhouette of Purple Heart appeared to the left side of her. She then took out a second chip, this time with Black Heart's face on it.

"Noire-san!" She inserted it into the second slot.

 **BLACK HEART!**

A silhouette of Black Heart appeared to the right side of her. She then pressed the button on the device, and raised her hand above her head, a power symbol decended onto her hand. She put the power symbol onto her chest, the 2 silhouettes then slamed into her. The monster tried to attack again, but a light pillar appeared, blocking the attack. Noire, who had reverted back to her normal form, was hiding behind a tree with Neptune leaning next to her, realised what this was.

 **FUSION HEART: BLACK PURPLE!**

The light faded away, revealing a figure taller than the mysterious girl. She had one long braided pink hair, one blue and one lime green eye, both of them had a power core symbol in the middle. She wore a single black hair clip to the right of her hair with glowing blue D-Pad shape on it, and a black body suit that exposed her chest somewhat. She also wore gaunlets with mixed color of purple and white, and black boots also with purple and white coloring on it.

"I am… Fusion Heart!" She proclaimed.

* * *

 _List of CPU chips acquired:_

 _-Fusion Heart : Purple Heart, Black Heart_

 _-?: ?_

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME ON ALPHADIMENSION_**

"My name is Terra, and I am Neptune and Noire's daughter."

" **Combo-nation:** 32-bit Rainbow Blade!"

"Stay away from her!"

 _ **A guest from the sky: A story to believe**_


	4. A guest from the sky: A story to believe

**A story to believe**

* * *

"That's…" Noire was shocked, her mouth was open wide.

"She was a CPU?" A familiar voice was heard.

"Neptune?" Noire turned her head to the lilac-haired girl.

"When did you wake up?" Noire asked

"At the point when she transformed."

"Oh." Noire was dumbfounded.

"Speaking of her…"

They turned to look at Terra, now Fusion Heart, dashing into battle. She summoned two similar-looking swords, one was a blue-edged blade, and the other was a futuristic-looking katana. She then proceed to slash at the monster. Despite the monster's hard skin and agility, she managed to catch up with it and her blade successfully dealt damages. She then flew back, rasing the blue-edged blade onto the sky.

" **Combo-nation:** 32-bit Rainbow Blade!"

The blade proceeded to turn into a giant data-like sword, flashing a bunch of different color. The beast smashed her from above, but its right arm immidiately got cut off. It then roared violently, using its remaining arm to grab Fusion Heart, trying to crush her.

She smirked.

" **Combo-nation:** Infinite Cross Slash."

Faster than the speed of sound, the remaining arm got cut up into chunks. She then did an uppercut, sending the monster upward. Turning her back to it, she snapped her finger. Tons of silhouette flew near the monster, slashing at it with each passing. It then exploded and fell down, fading into blue data, revealing a girl. She had cream-colored hair, and was wearing a tan-white wool sweater top and a red plaid skirt.

"You are…!" Fusion Heart, now untransformed, her hands were still holding the swords, walked to the unconcious one.

"Stay away from her!"

A blue blur appeared in front of Terra, a qatar striked her from above. By instict, the girl used her swords to parry it.

The blur stepped back, appearing to be another girl, she was wearing an oversized blue jacket, with cell phones around it. She had long brown hair, and was wearing something that looked like two leave on top of her head.

"Teru!?"

"What did you do to her!?" The brunette asked.

"What…?"

"IF, stop! She helped us!" Neptune spoke up, with Noire helping her walk from behind the tree they were hiding.

"IF?!" Terra was shocked.

IF then looked at those two, then back to the twin-color-hair girl.

"You know, you really look similar to those two." IF stated.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Terra replied.

Suddenly, Neptune collasped on her knees and started breathing heavily.

"Damn it! We are running out of time!" The girl said. "Noire-san! You bring Neptune back to her Basilicom, and I'll bring Compa!" She said in an ordering tone.

"How did you know… Nevermind. How are you going to bring her back then? You aren't a CPU." IF said.

"Are you sure about that?"

A pillar of light appeared where Terra was standing, replaced her was a more matured version of herself.

IF 's mouth was opened wide. She then looked at the new CPU closer and said, "Now you really look like those two combined."

The girl could only laugh sheepishly.

She then put Compa onto her back, Compa's hand lacing around her neck.

Noire transformed and did the same to Neptune, with her hand lacing around Noire's neck. She slightly blushed but luckily no one notice that.

"Do you want us to carry you back?" The girl asked IF.

"Please do."

At the Basillicom  
"Onee-san! And Compa-chan too!" Nepgear was shocked to see that two girls was injured all over her "What's happened?"

"Long story short, they were attacked by a super strong monster. Wait, no time to lose! We gotta fix them up now!" Terra said.

"Wait, two onee-san?! No, you don't look exactly her…"

"I said no time!"

"Right!"

Nepgear then proceed to bandaged two of them up and put them in their respective rooms.

Then everyone gathered around in Neptune's room.

"Terra-san, right? Could you please tell us who you are then?"

"Ok, then. My name is Terra, and I'm Neptune and Noire's daughter."

"…"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone was shocked, even Neptune popped up from her bed.

"Hold up! You must be joking right? It can't be, right?" Noire was utterly shocked, her face went entirely red.

"Me and Noire having a daughter…" Neptune put her hand in a thinking motion, her face slighty red.

"I can't believed you did _that_ to her, onee-chan!" Nepgear said, her face reddened.

"Hold up! You just go and believe her like that?!"

"She looks similar to both of you AND she can transform. What else could it be!?"

"Ah… I forgot the most important detail. I came from the future, somehow…" She laughed sheepishly.

Everyone was in disbelief

"But… How?" Nepgear asked.

"From a friend of mine… the CPU Candidate of Leanbox…"

"Hold up. Vert got a younger sister in the future?!" Neptune was shocked.

"I'm kind of surprised that everyone is more shocked about Vert-san having a younger sister than me travelling from the future."

"But…but how?"

"I don't really know how, but I know the fact that she's a good person." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Back to the topic, how exactly did she send you back in time, if what you said is true?" Noire asked.

Terra's face saddened.

"I see… You cannot say it."

Nepgear then notice the device on Terra's arm.

"What's the device on your arm there, Terra-san?"

"Oh this? This is retooled N-Gear, you – I mean the future Nepgear made this to enhance the power of a person using Shares to combat the infected. Sadly, only I can use it. It also helps me transform into HDD mode."

"May I take a look at it?" Nepgear's eyes were sparkling.

"Sure."

Terra took off the N-Gear and gave it to Nepgear.

She grabbed the device and ran back into her room.

"Be sure to not took it into pieces, I need it!" The twin-color-haired girl yelled at Nepgear as she ran into her room.

"What do you mean by the infected?" IF asked.

"As you saw what happened to Compa over here, the infected are the one that got infected by a virus called Mavirus, a virus that turn humans into monsters. To cure these people, we need Shares to overwrite the virus by us CPUs defeating them, but the problem is… CPUs don't have enough Share capacity in their bodies to overwrite the virus, thus rendering the CPUs's attacks useless."

"How did this happen?"

"The reason were unknown, but the plague started when I was around 18 years old, when we were having a picnic."

Then her face darkened. "Then, something unfortunate happened…"

"Hmm? I didn't hear you." Noire said.

"Nothing. I'm going to have some rest now, kind of tired after that fight. I'm going to use the guess room."

She proceeded to walk away.

"Oh, where's Histoire? I've not seen her." She asked, her head peaked over the door.

"Histoire is resting right now. She has been overworking for the past few day."

"That's bad. She really need to take care of herself more." She walked away.

* * *

 _List of CPU chips acquired:_

 _-Fusion Heart : Purple Heart, Black Heart_

 _-?: ?_

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME ON ALPHADIMENSION_**

"She has been infected with the virus."

"It can infect CPU now?"

"This is only the beginning, my friend."

 _ **A guest from the sky: Freezing Resolve**_


	5. A guest from the sky: Freezing resolve

**Freezing resolve**

* * *

In Nepgear's room

"I've managed to access the data of the N-Gear, let's see what the future me got in stall for me." She looked through all the data inside.

"Hmm? This is…" She came across a picture. Her face went a bright red.

In the guest room

The remaining girls started to talk to each other.

"We still don't know if we can believe her or not, but the fact that she's a CPU could be better or worse for us." Noire started talking first.

"Eh. Don't be too harsh, Noire. Beside, if she is really our child, there has to be something that brough us together, right?" Neptune said weakly in her bed.

Noire's face went red in world record.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, NEPTUNE?! H-H-HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE?!"

"I'm trying to rest here, Noire-san." Terra's voice was heard from the other room.

A ringtone was heard.

"Ah. That's my N-Gear ringing. Can you answer it for me, IF-san?" Nepgear's voice was heard from the other room.

IF took the N-Gear and looked at the caller's name.

"Rom and Ram?" She pressed answer.

"Hello-"

"HEEELLPPPP!" An ear-piercing scream was heard. There was a loud thud in the guest room.

"Oi, what was that for?" IF replied.

"IF-san? Please help us!" It was Rom who called. It was clearly seen that Rom and her sister was running from something.

"Calm down. Tell us what is happening."

"…Rom, hide hear. She won't find us here." Ram's voice was heard.

"Oi. What's happening?"

"Can't you see? We are being chased by Blanc!" Ram snatched the N-Gear from Rom's hands and said.

"Did you guys do something dumb to make her angry again?"

"If we did, we wouldn't have called you guys. We don't even know how Onee-chan managed to stand up and chase us around like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Onee-chan had a high fever this morning, and as we were taking care of her, she suddenly stood up, summoned her weapon and start wacking us with her hammer."

"You sure you didn't do anything?"

"HEY!" Ram yelled.

And then there were smashing sound on the door.

*BANG*

Blanc stood in front of the door, breathing heavily with her eyes glowing red.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The twin screamed, the called ended abruptly.

"Oi. ROM! RAM!"

"Did something happen?" Terra asked.

"I don't know, but it seemed that Rom and Ram are being attacked by Blanc for some reason."

"Did they say why?" Terra asked.

"I don't know, but they said that Blanc had a high fever before that."

"High fever…" The twin-color-haired girl went into deep thought.

"Noire-san, can you check Neptune-san's temperature for me?" She turned to ask Noire.

"Huh!? Ah… OK" Being asked suddenly, Noire was startled.

She crawlled to where Neptune's bed. Neptune was sleeping.

But she wasn't too good either. Her entire face reddened, and her breathing was ragged.

Noire put her hand on Neptune's forehead and retracted it immidiately.

"Hot! What the…"

"This is serious… IF, you stay here and watch Neptune. If she tries to do anything bad, restrain her, you can even tie her up if you want to. Noire, follow me." Terra suddenly stood up, ordered the girls and jumped out of the balcony.

"Teru!" Someone yelped.

Then the sound of someone running up the stair was heard. Terra appeared at the door.

"I forgot I needed the device to transform." She had another bump on the other side of her head. IF and Noire sweatdropped.

Terra then proceed to go into Nepgear's room.

"Nepgear, I'll be taking back my N-Gear…" She noticed the picture Nepgear was watching. "…That's our group picture, before any of this had happened."

"Ah! Terra-san! You should have knocked before coming in." Nepgear said. "I was wondering who is this little girl… She kinda looks like you, you know?" She pointed at the little girl who was standing in the middle of the picture.

The picture included every CPUs, with an unknown little girl standing between Neptune and Noire. She was the same height as Rom and Ram, and looked very happy.

Author's note: This picture doesn't include the previously mentioned Leanbox's CPU Candidate, Midori.

"That's me." Terra said bluntly.

"You? To be honest, she really does looks like you. But aren't CPUs unable to physically age?"

"…" Terra didn't say anything. She unplugged the wire that was connecting to the device and took it away, accidentally touched the mouse making it switch to the next image.

"…!"

"…W-Wa…!"

Both of their face went red instantly.

"I-I'll be taking my N-Gear back…!" Terra hurriedly took the device and went out of the room. "Did something happened?" Noire was speaking. "Nothing! Let's go!" The sound of transformation was heard. Then it was silent again.

Nepgear used her hand to hide her face, avoiding anyone to see her embarassed face.

The image on Nepgear's screen was, undoubtedly, her and Uni kissing.

* * *

Terra and Noire, who were in their HDD form, quickly made their way to Lowee. They saw Rom and Ram, in their HDD form, were wating for them.

"Where's Blanc?" Terra asked.

"We froze her using our skills, and she's currently inside the Basilicom." Ram spoke up.

"We tried to _cool her down_ a little bit." Rom's younger sister said.

Everyone turned to look at Ram, then ignore her.

"Hey! That was a good joke!" Ram retorted.

"Umm… Who is this person?" Rom asked, pointing at Terra.

"Well asked. I'm…" Terra was about to introduce herself, the Basillicom door flew out of its place and toward the twin.

"Watch out!" Rom was planning to defend Ram from the flying door, but Terra quickly slashed it inhalf.

In front of them was Blanc, who was now White Heart.

She quickly flew to the twin and striked her axe, but was deflected by Terra.

"GRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Blanc flew back and let out a terrifying roar.

The angry goddess was more like a beast than ever.

"Blanc! What are you doing?! Snap out of it!" Noire tried to confront Blanc, but no response.

"Tch! She has been infected with the virus!" Terra used her N-Gear to scan Blanc from afar.

"What do you mean? Are our sister going to be fine?" Ram asked.

"Not now, but… tch!" Blanc interupted them by continuosly slamming her axe at them.

"It's four against one, but due to her nature, this is going to be a tough fight." Noire said.

"But I would have never guessed that it has evolved to the point where it can effect CPU now…"

As the CPUs were fighting, a lone figure covered in a black cloth was watching them on a tree from afar.

"This is only the beginning, my friend." He said as he let out a laugh, before jumping off the tree, falling through a portal appeared underneath him, closing as he just went through it.

* * *

 _List of CPU Chips acquired:  
-Fusion Heart: Purple Heart, Black Heart_

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME ON ALPHADIMENSION  
**_ "Neptune!"  
"Stop! That's only the second stage! The virus is more than that!"  
"I have sworn to use this power to protect everyone I love!"  
 **FUSION HEART: WHITE PURPLE  
 _A guest from the sky: Breaking Point_**


	6. A guest from the sky: Breaking point

**Breaking point**

* * *

"Tch…" Terra defended herself from Blanc's incoming attack.

"This is taking us way longer than intended." She said as she tried to land a strike at Blanc.

"She's a tough one, that's for sure." Noire said.

"Please, onee-san! Snap out of it!" Ram pleaded, but Blanc could not hear with her current state.

Blanc suddenly started swinging her axe in circle, aiming herself at Terra.

" **TANZERIN…TROMBE!** " Blanc yelled.

Terra raised her swords in a cross shape to defend herself, but got blown away due to the shear power of Blanc.

"Terra!" Noire turned to look at Terra, but immidiately turned back to defend herself from Blanc's axe.

Terra was knocked into the outer Basilicom wall, then fell to the snowy ground.

"If only I had the strength that rivals her…like another Blanc."

"But…I have lost the other two chips while I was falling from the sky. I'll have to deal with that later." She tried to get up to her feet, and something, someone stood in front of her.

They were wearing a black coat, so Terra couldn't see who it was, but he had the same feeling as "her", she thought.

"If you are having trouble with White Heart, use this." The mysterious person threw at Terra something.

She caught it with surprised.

"This is…!" On her hands was the White Heart CPU Chip.

"Where did you get…" She looked up to find the person, but they had since disappeared.

Terra looked around to find them, but couldn't.

"That…weird." She quickly flew back to the battlefield.

On top of the Basilicom, the same mysterious person was standing there, looking down to Terra.

This time, the hood was down revealing long and beautiful golden hair, and a beautiful face with dark blue eyes, looking similar to a certain blond hair goddess.

"Don't worry Terra-onee-san, we will meet again soon enough." She said before a portal appeared behind her, she let herself fall through the portal before it closed.

* * *

"Ice Coffin!" Ram and Rom simutaniously yelled out their skills, stabbing their staffs onto the ground.

Ice spikes appeared above Blanc, then flew downward toward her.

The hit created a smoke screen.

"Did we overdo it?" Ram and Rom stood still, looking intensly at where Blanc was.

Suddenly, from the smoke, light bullets came out of it and headed toward the CPU twin.

"AHH!" They reacted too late and got hit by them, and was sent away.

"Rom! Ram!" Noire yelled out their name, before Blanc came out from the smoke and smashed her axe at Noire.

Due to her being experienced in fighting Blanc, she managed to block it, but not for long.

"Everyone!" Her self-proclaimed daughter flew back from where she was smashed away.

"A little help here…?" Noire said, trying to defend herself from the axe's blade.

Using the momentum, Terra slammed herself onto Blanc and threw both of them off balance, they rolled on the snow floor.

Both of them slowly got up.

"Noire-san, where is Rom and Ram?"

"They got hit and flew off somewhere by Blanc."

"Tch. We need to finish this quicker or else…" Terra said, looking at the twin who also got smashed into the Basilicom's wall. They were struggling to stand properly, they had to use their staffs to support themselves. Both of them were injured, but not too severve.

"…Seems like despite going rogue, she stills retain some of her consciousness, but not for long…"

"Terra! You can't fight her alone! Your strength is no match for her!"

"You're right. Not in this form."

"Hah?"

"But…!"

Then Terra suddenly untransformed.

"What are you doing!?" Noire yelled as Blanc shortened the distant between herself and Terra.

She unplugged the Black Heart chip from her N-Gear.

"Just stay and watch! Blanc-san!" Terra took out the White Heart chip she got before, and inserted it into the slot where the Black Heart chip used to be, and pressed the side button again.

 **PURPLE HEART!**

 **WHITE HEART!**

 **FUSION HEART: WHITE PURPLE!**

A pillar of light appeared from where Terra standing, the shockwave created by it stopped the incoming out-of-control Blanc.

When the light faded, Terra's appearance completely changed.

Her look was a cross between Purple Heart and White Heart's looks, her hair had a deep blue color. She no longer had the long braided hair, but instead was replaced by the front bangs that were braided similar to Purple Heart's. Her clothes was still a skin-tight suit, the upper body was black with purple lining and the lower body was white with sky-blue lining. Her gauntlets were black in color, with the white fingers.

Her breasts size were no affected by the White Heart chip, maybe due to luck.

 _Author's note: Terra's cup is C._

"Now let's see between us, who is stronger!" Terra said before dashing into battle once more, a futuristic battle axe identical to the one Blanc was holding appeared in her hands.

* * *

Back at the Planeptune Basilicom

Neptune was sleeping in her bed, but suddenly awoke and screamed.

"AAAAARRRGGHHHH!"

"Nep!?" IF, who was sitting beside her, was startled.

The lilac-haired goddess started wailing in her bed, her body twitching violently.

"Onee-san!?" Nepgear came out of her room and quickly ran to her sister's side.

"Oi! Nep! Get ahold of yourself!" IF tried to hold Neptune's body in place.

"What's happening to Onee-chan?!"

"I don't know!"

"Hmm…It's seemed that her condition has gone worse." An unknown voice was heard behind the two.

"Gyah!" Both of them was surprised.

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!" IF yelled out, her hands reached out to her back and took out her knifes.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, I mean no harm. But don't you have a more concerning problem to deal with at the moment?" The person in question pointed their finger at the lilac hair goddess.

"We…We don't know what to do! At this rate…"

"Use this." The mysterious person threw a tube filled with blue liquid to IF.

"Wah!?" She almost dropped the tube.

"Oi! What is…" She raised her head and tried to find the person, but they had since disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Both of them looked around, but found no trace of them.

IF then looked at the tube in her hand.

"Should we trust him?" Nepgear asked.

"I don't know, but if it is our last resort then…" IF tightened her grip on the tube.

* * *

The two CPUs smashed their axe together, creating a shockwave that ran all over the field.

Their strength was mostly equal, but Terra had a slight advantage due to the Purple Heart chip that increased both her speed and strength.

Terra kicked Blanc in the stomach, sending her flying with Terra went the opposite.

" **Combo-nation:** Kreuz Zerstörung!"

Terra spun her giant axe around then smashed it onto the ground, creating a giant crack that ran to where Blanc was standing, before a mountain of snow erupted from below her, shooting her upward.

Terra then summoned her futuristic katana and flew toward Blanc, slashing her multiple times. Then the fusion goddess smashed Blanc onto the ground using the flat side of the axe.

The light blue hair goddess plunged to the ground, creating a cloud of dust.

"Huff…huff…did I do it?" Terra slowly landed onto the ground.

The cloud faded, revealing the mad CPU now lied firmly on the ground.

But she hadn't reverted back to her normal form yet.

"Onee-san!" The twin CPUs, partly recovered, slowly approaching their big sister.

"Don't!" Terra tried to stop them, but it was too late.

Blanc suddenly opened her eyes, rised up and grabbed the twin by their necks.

"Rom! Ram!"

Blanc threw both of them to the side, before roaring again, her hands now holding her head with her face showing a pained expression.

 _Author's note: Stop Rom and Ram bully_

From her body, blue data suddenly came out and surrounded her completely, before glowing white. Her appearance slowly changed, becoming much larger in size and more corrupted, similar to the monster they had fought once before.

"Tch…It's too late…The virus has achieved its complete form and has taken over her body."

* * *

 _List of CPU Chips acquired:  
_ _-Fusion Heart: Purple Heart, Black Heart, White Heart_

* * *

 **StirDrem here. The preview of the next chapters has been cut completely due to changes made while writing, so sorry about that.**


End file.
